deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasser Elbager
"I shall take Light Yagami's place what he left." Yasser Elbager is the fifth Kira. He wrote the names of cops that he hated in the Death Note. His Shinigami is Ravi. Yasser appreciates the actions of the first Kira's action. His will is to get revenge against Near for Kira. Appearance He has black, curly hair, brown skin, brown eyes, and has a scar on his forehead. Outside, he wears a grey hood, black trouser and trainer shoes. And when hanging out with one girl, he wears a normal, dark green jacket, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Or rather, he has many costumes. History He went to like school, clubs, college, work, and visits his friend's homes. He was happier at ages six through sixteen, and then he stopped showing happiness. Because everyday he played some fantasy games and he wished to make his dream come true. He realized that this was impossible. He watched the anime Death Note from his computer to YouTube. He wish to have a Death Note.... Plot Yasser moved to Tokyo for his own reasons. His reason is to find a person named Near, who killed Kira. Yasser also wants to find where the first Kira died at. Yasser finds the place where Kira died and stares at the stairs where Kira died. Yasser half-closed his eyes, and feels sorry for Kira, wishing Kira were alive. Yasser heads home, but before he can get home, it starts pouring rain. Yasser runs to a place where he can avoid the rain and gets inside the broken place and sits, crosses his legs, thinking to himself about what he can do. And he whipers to himself. "Man...I wish I had a Death Note... I wish the rumors were true......" The rain lets up for a few hours and Yasser makes his way home. A few minutes pass, Yasser talks to his some of his friends via the internet. Yasser looked through the window at the night sky. Yasser reads his own mind, saying this world is really boring. Yasser notices a book fall from the sky and is shocked to see that it is a real Death Note. The Death Note falls somewhere near his house. Yasser runs out of his house and finds a Death Note and Yasser laughs evilly. Yasser enters his house once again after he obtains the Death Note, and then goes to his room. Yasser reads the rule of Death Note. Yasser thinks to himself, "As I thought. This is really interesting.... Then, why don't I take the test for death's list?.." In the morning, Yasser takes the Death Note with him for a test. Yasser holds it while searching peopele who telling his friends or stranges without noticing me when front of themor behind them.. Yasser found two stranges standing and talking and Yasser hides the bricks behind them. Yasser heard one person's full names and look carefully his face before takes pen and open the death notebook. He writes his full names. Yasser checks his watch to how many seconds. Yasser stared one person within 5 seconds and then that person start breathes,having a heart attck. Yasser's in shocked and then grins. Yasser prepared to kill people with his death note. Yasser killed so many people in the world. And his host is returning the real world and finding Yasser. Yasser then meets Ravi, the original owner of the Death Note--a Shingiami. Yasser shows Ravi his Death Note and shows Ravi how many people he killed. Ravi explains his reasons for dropping the Death Note in the human world, and says that when it is Yasser's time to die, that he will be the one to write Yasser's name down. Yasser then tells him of his goal of becoming the new Kira. Ravi responds by saying, "You are funny, but you are an interesting kid!" Personality Yasser is characterized as an extremely knowledgeable yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how creative he is in regards to others. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he desires a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil. Yasser is unaware that he is not alone: a Shinigami (God of Death) named Ravi is tired of the rotten Shinigami Realm. This Rogue Shinigami drastically changes Yasser's life and world forever. Quotes *''"Under normal circumstances, humans should have continued to evolve as the greatest creatures upon this earth, but we were actually regressing. A rotten world. Politics, law, education… Was there anybody around who could correct this world? But someone had to do it."'' *''"Hahahahahahaahahah!! Great!! I've been waiting for it!! I've finally found the real Death Note!!!"'' *''(To Ffion) "Hah,I never thought you became another Kira too....."'' *''(To Ravi)'' "Wanna some apple?" *''(To Near)'' "Cheap? Cheap Kira? That may true that I felt it too,but.... What will you do if I show you that you fail to expect Kira's true action of my will than First Kira and Fourth Kira?" *''(To Shuichi Aizawa)'' "I thank you for team with Kira, I am truly grateful. However you are going to die any seconds.... Goodbye, Traitor." *''(To Touta Matsuda)'' "Matsuda..... I would never thought that you are just like another killer who shoot his own second L, I mean Light Yagami so young without shaking. Well, Then. I'm going to shoot your head, so behold your despair for punishment." Gallery ____on_the_rain_base_____by_matsuri_neko-d3df37n.png|Yasser's lifespan eyes|link=Yasser Elbager third_base_by_khaylia-d47a1ni.png|Ravi and Yasser Mah_first_pixel_base_by_Dei_chan_luv.png|Adult Near vs Yasser light-and-ryuk.jpg|"Yeah, Ravi. It's time for hunt police for Kira." light-kills-ray-penbar.jpg|Yasser kills Aizawa Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kira